the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
"At that time shall Michael stand up, the great prince which standeth for the children of thy people: and there shall be a time of trouble, such as never was since there was a nation even to that same time: and at that time thy people shall be delivered, every one that shall be found written in the book." - Daniel, Chapter 12 Michael is an archangel in Jewish, Christian, and Islamic tradition. He is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God. He leads God's armies against Lucifer's forces during his uprising. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to Gabriel's aid in his contest with the prince of Persia. He is also a saint and thus carries the title "St. Michael The Archangel." Michael is also described there as the advocate of the Children of Israel and as a "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". In Hebrew, Michael means "who is like God", "Who is like God?" However, it does not mean that one should confuse him with being like God, instead it implies that no one is like God. In this way, Michael is reinterpreted as a symbol of humility before God. In Islam, Michael serves as one who delivered bounty and sustenance to all living things as commanded by God. Michael is one of the first archangels in existence, and being the eldest he is also the most powerful of them all only bested by Lucifer and the Angel Metatron. Michael's authority over the angels is strong and firm, with many angels holding him in high regard and great respect. Michael's status in the army of Heaven is seen as a Viceroy or an Archistrage as well, but he's mostly seen as the commander of Heaven's army. Some angels even fear Michael due to his status and authority, however, when he detects this he states that it is not he that they should fear, but God, being clear that he is not exactly fond of being looked at with fear. He is not one to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal and can be quite aggressive in combat. Uriel explains that this is due to the fact that Lucifer, his own brother, betrayed their Father and their family, and this left Michael scarred and possibly paranoid. Michael's relationship with humans is rather complicated at best. While he does not hate them like Lucifer does, he does view them as inferior and will not hesitate to be cruel towards them in the face of disrespect. Unlike his brother Gabriel, Michael will only defend the humans and the Earth itself if God commands him to do so. He is impeccably loyal to his father, and takes his duties with utmost seriousness, expecting the same from the angels and his brothers. His loyalty is so great, that he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to defeat his brother Lucifer or Satan, believing it to be his destiny, that was written down by God, to lay down his life for the sake of creation. He is also said to be the guardian of power and the guardian of justice. Category:Angel Category:Beings Category:Heaven Category:Divine Category:Archangel Category:Abrahamic Category:Dea Category:Angel of Death Category:Saint